Rocks, Papers and Scissors
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because for all of Ciel Phantomhive's grace, for all of his devious plans and cunning smirk, he was a child once. And he sucked at that game. One-shot. (CielxOC)


**Title:** Rocks, Papers and Scissors

 **Summary:** Because for all of Ciel Phantomhive's grace, for all of his devious plans and cunning smirk, he was a child once. And he sucked at that game. One-shot. (CielxOC)

* * *

The streets of one unknown, but large town was bustling despite the cold autumn wind chilling them through the bone. Kids were running around, couples walking hand in hand, there are even carts selling cotton candies. The fact that it was the plaza may have contributed to the fact that it was bustling.

Among the crowd was the daughter of the great head of the clan Mizushima. Clad in trousers far suited for a young man her age, a white-sleeves button up shirt topped with a dark blue vest and brown coat, she looked nothing of the proud young lady she was supposed to be.

"Arthur you suck at this game." The two kids playing at the bench captured her attention. One was a girl and the other a young boy, missing his right leg.

"But Irene you're just too good at this." It was cute. She thought. The young girl was obviously playing with boy as to not to leave him alone rather than with the other kids running around. It was sweet, and reminded her far too much of a certain boy she once played with.

" _Ciel," A laugh, so childish and carefree. "You suck at this game."_

 _A boy, the age of five pouted at the girl she was playing with. "But Kuina, you played this a hundred times already! You're just too good!"_

 _Kuina laughed again and started the game with a loud shout of Rocks, Papers and Scissors. Once again, Ciel lost earning himself the penalty. Kuina smiled evilly and held out her hand ready to flick his forehead. With Ciel's pale skin, even with a soft flick his skin turns red easily._

" _Ouch!" Kuina was about to laugh at the boy who looked at her with teary eyes while clutching his forehead when she realized something._

" _Ne, Ciel. Your eyes are pretty."_

" _Ha! I-what- I mean, your eyes are pretty too Kuina." Ciel looked sincere and gave a closed eyes smiled, tilting his head to the side. Kuina looked away and blushed._

" _What? I mean- I mean you're eyes are ugly!"_

Nostalgia tasted bitter on her mouth. It creeped down her throat, snared her heart making it sting and climbed back to her eyes, filling it with water. It has been two years. Two long years since Ciel just disappeared. They told him that he was dead. But she glared at the ones who said that with vehemence. Ciel is not weak. He would live and fight and always fight.

But still, these two years was not easy on her. Approaching the age for marriage, young man left and right was asking for her hand. But that one person who she wants to ask her was nowhere. Sitting in a bench occupied by no one, another memory clawed itself out.

 _Brown clashed with blue. "Ciel." A murmur left her as she stared at the boy, whose remaining eye held something that would be far suited for a man. Not a boy._

 _Faking a smile, Kuina forced cheerfulness and smile out of her and greeted her childhood friend. "Ciel! How are you? Not missing me far too much I hope." She said and laughed fakely, not bothering to ask who the hell that man dressed in black is._

" _Lady Kuina." The addressed 'lady', stopped at her advance towards the boy and almost frowned, almost staggered, almost cried. Because that voice is not Ciel's. That eye is not Ciel's. That is not Ciel. But despite the raging emotions she smiled. Because she would've cried if she did not._

" _Come on now Ciel. No need to call me Lady. Just Kuina is fine. You've been gone for a moment and you already forgot me." Her cheerfulness did not falter, but it felt like she said something wrong. His jaw strained and his eyes hardened._

" _I see. Well_ _ **Lady Kuina**_ _I'm afraid I am little busy. Why don't we meet for another time? Sebastian." It was cold and it was rude and she felt like her heart was wrenched out, teared into pieces and grinded into dust at the obvious dismissal._

 _At the call of his name, Sebastian bowed and placed his hand in his chest. "Yes my lord."_

 _Kuina did not move. She looked at Ciel. But Ciel did not look up and instead studied the paper. Well, if Ciel wanted to be like that then fine. But instead of walking out, Kuina moved forwards, pass Sebastian, pass the big, intimidating table and stopped in Ciel's side._

" _Ciel." She said firmly and grasped his cheeks making him look at her. She saw his hand tensing, his butler shifting, but she also saw his eye. And despite missing the other, she still saw that it was blue and deep and so so-_

" _Your eyes are pretty you know? Let's play Rocks, Papers and Scissors next time okay?"_

Ciel changed. He was a far cry for the boy she once knew. But it was still Ciel. And a man in black, or a missing eye cannot change the fact that she love him. And she always will.

Standing up in that bench she decided to just go home. She did far too many reminiscing and Emilia was probably crying up an ocean trying to find her. With a heavy but hoping heart, she left the plaza and walked towards the less busy part of the town and back to their hotel.

Blue eye. A man in black. It was unexpected. She ran.

"Ciel!" She knew it was him. The boy's back was turned on her. She saw it stopped. But then he disappeared. She could feel her knees weakening. It was unexpected. She felt as if a rug was pulled under her. She felt the world stop spinning. Or is the world was spinning faster? She doesn't know. But she didn't stopped running.

She ran on that one alley. Turned left, left, right, straight. Dead-end, and there was the boy she once knew but still loved. It was Ciel within his faithful butler's arms. But he stopped. He stopped for her. And she didn't wait. She opened her mouth.

 _I love you!_ She wants to shout but the words got stuck on her throat and tears glittered in her eyes. So she called again.

"Ciel!"

"Kuina."

"Ciel, I- You…" She doesn't know what to say. Her tongue was tied, her heart beating too fast and she knew he would be gone and leave her again.

"You- Your eyes are still pretty!" She doesn't know why she said that, but for some reason it felt right. And the smile he gave her, the one that makes her thought of blue skies and white roses and calm seas made her tears fall.

"Your eyes are pretty to Kuina. But I'm afraid I can't play Rocks, Papers and Scissors with you again."

And he was gone.


End file.
